1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders for the handle portion of a fishing rod, and more particularly to a fishing rod holder which mounts to a tackle box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishermen frequently must change lures or service their tackle while fishing. In so doing, they generally must place their fishing rod down, an act which risks the fishing rod being damaged by someone accidentally stepping on it. Also, fishermen who spend countless hours fishing, may desire from time to time to have at their disposal a convenient way in which to support their fishing rod for fishing other than by holding it in their hands.
There are attempts in the prior art to provide a fishing rod support mechanism, as follows. U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,939 to Transeau, dated Dec. 8, 1964, discloses a fishing rod pad which detachably interconnects with the handle of a fishing rod, but does not attach to the fisherman. U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,573 to Fruscell et al, dated Apr. 1, 1975, discloses a holster type of fishing rod holder which requires a belt and the fishing rod is held at the left side of the fisherman so that he or she may perform other tasks and not have to place the fishing rod down thereduring. U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,115 to White et al, dated Mar. 28, 1978, discloses a special belt having a front mount using a ball and socket system for holding a fishing rod at the handle end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,757 to Lirette, dated May 13, 1986, discloses a special belt having a pivotable mount for holding the handle end of a fishing rod. U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,214 to Behrle, dated Jun. 2, 1987, discloses a belt buckle for a special belt which connects with a spiral shaped fishing rod handle holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,323 to Braid, dated Apr. 4, 1989, discloses a special belt which includes a fishing rod holder in the form of a rigid pad which accepts the fishing rod handle end at a "V" shaped rib. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,152 to Pepping, dated May 9, 1989, discloses a belt-like fisherman's harness featuring a plate onto which the fishing rod is pivotably mounted, but also held secure by harness straps. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,109 to Fast, dated Sep. 3, 1991, discloses a fishing rod holder which releasably mounts to the clothing of a fisherman.
While each of the foregoing devices attempts to solve the problem of holding a fishing rod, there yet remains the very definite need to provide a simple, inexpensive device which holds fishing rods by being connected with the fisherman's tackle box, a fisherman's tackle box being an omnipresent accessory of all fisherman.